In The Light of Day
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: A one shot with my take of season 4 and Elsa. It's sort of a headcanon i also have involving Elsa.


**A/N: I don't own any characters. This is just a headcanon turned into fic. **

The storm had been going on for over two weeks. The entire town was as white as the North Pole and there didn't seem to be an end in sight to this winter. The residents of Storybrooke were advised to stay indoors and only venture out during the sporadic calm periods to get supplies for camping out indoors.

The only citizens that dared to brave the storm during the other times were the magic users who were able to keep themselves from freezing to death. They only did this to investigate this storm. For after two weeks of snow and ice, it was clear that this was not a natural storm. So they had decided on the occasional patrol and venture out to investigate.

Today happened to be the savior's turn on patrol and investigation so naturally that meant that her pirate was on patrol with her. Having decided to search near the recently and newly abandoned farmhouse, Killian immediately made a quip about it being just like old times, how they had just a few weeks ago been doing the same thing looking for Zelena.

"Yes Killian, I realize how similar this is. Perhaps there is a witch nearby that is controlling this storm and is a half sister of Belle or someone." Emma spoke dryly as they continued to trudge along, clearly annoyed by the weather.

Killian only smiled and laced his fingers with Emma's to calm her.

"We'll be back at the apartment soon, love"

Emma nodded and began walking towards the barn to investigate it personally in case some residual magic from Zelena's time portal circle was causing this freak storm. Upon entering, it was clear that whoever had been casting this ice storm had been here as well. The floor and walls were covered in ice; the ruin of Zelena's circle was completely filled in to the brim. It was while she was inspecting the circle that Emma noticed a shattered pot. Carefully and slowly walking over, Emma crouched down and began brushing off the outer layers of ice of what looked like to be a broken vase or pot.

"What do you have there, love?" Killian asked as he walked over to where she was.

"I dunno. Looks like the broken remains of a vase. The weird thing is that I can't tell how it was broken. Look at these pieces. It doesn't look like any normal shatter pattern if it had been dropped from above or thrown to the ground. It almost…" Emma paused.

"Almost what, Swan?" Killian asked, placing a hand on her back.

"I don't know why but besides the color, this broken vase reminds me of the one we saw in Gold's vault at his castle."

"Aye lass, indeed it does seem familiar looking."

"Killian, why did you pick it up back there in the first place? It was in a cupboard, not exactly a place for getting out of."Emma asked softly, making a point as to not sound accusatory, just curious.

"Honestly love, I'm not entirely sure. I was feeling a sort of pull towards it. I just felt like I had to touch it." Killian spoke plainly.

Emma stood and turned towards killian, placing a gloved hand on his cheek while smiling softly up at him.

"It's okay. We'll handle whatever this is together. I recall that we seem to make quite a team."

Returning Emma's smile, Killian opened his mouth to speak, a remark of some sort on the tip of his tongue, when a third voice broke the couple out of their bubble.

"Killian?"

Looking at each other, the couple turned towards the voice. One that the pirate had not heard in some time and thought he would never hear again. But there standing in the doorway of the dilapidated barn was the familiar face and owner of the voice.

A young woman with pale blonde hair and large, familiar, ice blue eyes widened even more in shock stood there looking at the pair. Emma was struck at how the eyes seemed to look familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place who they reminded her of.

Killian was suddenly bombarded of childhood memories with a little girl shaped shadow wherever he went. They had been thicker than thieves due to their ages. He hadn't seen her since before that fateful trip to Neverland with Liam.

"Elsa?" Killian finally choked out taking a step forward.

"How is this possible?" two voices spoke at the same time. Clear that each party assumed the other long dead.

The pair continued taking cautioned steps towards the other while the blonde savior looked on confused as ever. When Killian and the blonde called Elsa reached each other they did something Emma did not expect. They hugged.

From Emma's place, she could begin to hear Killian's astounded voice drift over to where she was and prompt her to approach them as well.

"How is this even possible? What are you doing here?" Killian asked, completely shell shocked by the appearance of the woman in front of him.

"I could as you the same thing. Brother." Elsa replied a slight smirk beginning to make its way to the corner of her face, showing that she had began to recover from the shock a bit quicker than the pirate.

"You first, little sister. How are you even here? You should be dead."

"The Dark One." Elsa replied shortly, a matter of fact tone coloring her words.

It was at this point that Emma had reached the pair, having overheard everything. She placed a soft hand on Killian's arm to alert him to her presence, not that he wasn't ever unaware of her as is.

"It seems to me that we all have much to talk about, and I take it that the two of you have years to catch up on. How about we take this to Granny's? My name is Emma, Elsa was it? I'm the sheriff here in Storybrooke. I can keep you safe. I promise" Emma spoke up, turning to the young woman in front of her. It was clear that the three of them needed to talk and Emma would prefer to discuss things sitting down, surrounded by warmth, and a hot chocolate with cinnamon in front of her.

After exchanging a glance with the leather clad pirate, Elsa nodded at Emma's words and the trio began making their way to Granny's Diner.

Once there, three hot chocolates ordered and the group sat at a booth, Emma and Killian on one side with Elsa across from killian. Emma turned to Elsa to speak once more.

"You said that it was because of the Dark One as to how you are here. Do you think you can elaborate? We've had many dealings with him before, myself included. I'm sure we can help if need be. You see many Enchanted Forest residents make their home here in this town." Emma spoke calmly.

Elsa nodded and took a deep breath, preparing herself to tell a story.

"I don't need any real help with the Dark one as my being free is sort of already being around the problem as is anyway. But it'll be easier if I just tell you a story. My story.

"It all started when I was born with magical powers. My parents were frightened by them and managed to keep them a secret from everyone included my two older brothers, Killian and Liam. But as I grew older, the powers grew as well getting stronger with each passing day. It was impossible for me to control them and someone advised my parents to seek help with a powerful magical entity called the Rheul Ghorum and that she would be able to help train me to control my magic.

"Needless to say she wasn't very helpful. When we met, she realized that my brand of magic was something she had never seen before and wouldn't be able to teach me to control them. Instead she told and taught me on controlling and hiding my emotions. To conceal and not feel. My powers are directly connected my emotions so that was her solution. Control my emotions and I can control my magic. She also gave me a pair of gloves to wear all the time as they could help me contain the magic."

"Oh yes, I remember when you started wearing gloves. It was right after I started at the Royal Academy. I assumed it was just a fashion choice, maybe you had a thing against dirt." Killian interrupted, thoughts lost in the past. Emma elbowed him to get him to shut up and let his sister continue.

"Well, years later after not only losing both my brothers to unknown causes, at least to me, but also my mother to death and my father to abandonment, I was left all alone and was the newly crowned Queen of Arendelle. Unfortunately on the same day as my coronation, my emotions were wearing a bit thin as it was, but I lost what little control I did have over my magic. It was terrible. The palace was suddenly filled with a snow storm, much like the one I accidentally unleashed upon this town.

"After searching for answers, a citizen that was at court one day suggested that we call upon the Dark One for assistance. He was known for his occasional help as long as the price could be paid. It took us a moment to decide to summon him but after meeting him and knowing what I know now, I wish that I had come up with a different way to protect my people, even if that solution had been for me to isolate myself in the surrounding mountains and live alone. But he had offered a deal that seemed reasonable at the time. He would unthaw Arendelle and teach me to control my magic for an undetermined price. I foolishly agreed right away unaware that the price was that upon his revelation that he didn't actually know how to train my brand of magic he would then trap me in that jar, forever imprisoned."

As she finished the story, Elsa took a few deep breaths before deciding to take a tentative sip from the drink in front of her. Enjoying the taste it gave, she took a few more hearty drinks before meeting the eyes of the two people in front of her. Her brother, Killian had a myriad of emotions in his eyes. All of which ranged from shock at the story, guilt for leaving her alone, and murderous rage toward Rumplestiltskin. When Elsa looked at Emma, she saw a comforting look of someone who knew what it was like to be alone as well as some surprise laced in the back.

"I'm gonna kill him." Killian finally said softly after a few moments of sitting in silence.

Emma just shook her head and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "No you're not." Was all she had to say?

Before Elsa or Killian could say anything else, the tinkling of the bell above the door sounded through the diner alerting the arrival of new customers. With Killian and Emma facing the door, the pair looked up in time to spot the very man they had been discussing as well as his new bride on his arm. Seeing Killian tense up even more, Emma immediately clamped a hand on his arm and another on his thigh and gave him a pointed look before turning to speak to him softly.

"Killian, no. It's not your fight. Please, for me. Don't. Leave this be." Emma said softly, looking into his too blue eyes.

Elsa watched as her brother visibly calmed at the blonde's touch and voice. When she turned to see what exactly it was that Killian had gotten all riled up over in the first place, she couldn't stop herself. Elsa rose u pout of the booth, calmly stalked over to where the Dark One and some unfamiliar brunette woman were standing by the counter, tapped his shoulder to claim his attention and upon his turning around soundly socked him in the jaw before turning and walking back over the table where Emma and Killian were watching the whole thing, jaws dropped open in shock.

As Emma and Killian had watched Elsa return, Emma couldn't stop Killian from shouting out, "That's my baby sister."


End file.
